


Little Girl from Cherry Lane, How Did You Get So Bold?

by Sena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam picked it out himself: silicone, realistic, seven inches long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl from Cherry Lane, How Did You Get So Bold?

"Now," Sam whimpers. "Please, Jess. Oh, God..."

Jess rubs the small of Sam's back, shushes him gently. "Just a second, let me get this on." She pulls the condom from the foil pack and smoothes it down over her silicone cock.

Sam's bent over, elbows braced on the kitchen table, legs spread wide. Jess tosses the condom wrapper to the floor and cups his balls in one hand, slides up to feel how his cock is hard as steel.

"God," he gasps, trying to pump into her fist. She pulls her hand away. "Need it, do it, fuck me."

When she's just thinking about it, Jess can say that wearing a strap on makes her feel both powerful and vulnerable at the same time. She thinks maybe it helps her understand Sam a little bit better, lets her understand what a big responsibility it is to penetrate someone and be responsible for their pleasure.

She can muse over it when it's not happening, but when it is she can barely think. She's so turned on and high on adrenaline and it takes her breath away how beautiful Sam is when he surrenders to her.

She slicks up his hole and he arches back against her fingers, wanting more. "Little slut," she says, and Sam gasps. "Such a little cock slut."

"Yeah," Sam groans. He arches his back, grips the sides of the table. "Please, fuck, need it--" and then his words turn into a gasp and a low moan as Jess pushes inside him.

It takes her a minute to catch the right rhythm, unfamiliar and not at all the same as rocking her hips against Sam when he's the one doing the fucking. She finds it, though, tightens her belly to help her thrust up into him, gets mesmerized for a moment, watching her cock slide into him over and over again.

Sam had been shy at the store, but he'd known immediately the cock he wanted: silicone, seven inches, realistic with a flared head. She'd teased him with other ones, said he could at least take one as big as he was, but he hadn't wavered. He'd sucked it for her in the car, right there in the parking garage where anyone could have seen, unzipping her jeans and sliding the base in through the fly, pressing it against her clit as he licked and sucked and moaned around it.

He's shaking as she fucks him over the kitchen table, gripping the edges and moaning and arching back to meet every thrust. He's coming apart for her, because of her, and even though technically she can't feel anything, fucking him always makes her come. The first one catches her off guard and she's gasping and digging her fingers into his hips as she rocks through it.

It's not enough, though, she needs to see him. She pulls out and Sam gasps but he knows exactly what she wants, like he can read her mind, and he's twisting around, stretching out on his back, pulling his knees to his shoulders so she can fuck him face to face.

When they bought the table, she'd jumped up on it to test its sturdiness as a joke, as something to make Sam blush and give the bored furniture store employees something to talk about. They'd christened the table as soon as they'd got it home, back before Jess let herself think too much about what it would be like to be the one inside. It was plenty sturdy, though, and big enough that Sam fit across it, legs over Jess' shoulders, head tipped back as he gasps her name.

She grips his cock in one hand, times her strokes and her thrusts, watches Sam cover his face and cry out behind his hands as she builds the pleasure so close to too much. Then his body tenses and he looks up at her, eyes wide in shock, mouth open as he gasps for air. Jess twists her wrist, flicks her thumb over the slit and he's coming, jerking his hips, crying out.

When it's over he's laughing, smiling up at her and catching his breath and pulling her down for a deep kiss. "God," he groans against her mouth. She can feel him smiling. "So fucking good."

She kisses him back, slides her cock out slowly. She's still turned on and needy, grips Sam's hair too tight, and he says, "It's OK, Jess. It's OK, it's good."

He's on his knees, then, snaps the condom off and tosses it to the floor, slips his fingers into his cunt as he wraps his lips around her cock and she wishes it were real, wishes she could come in his mouth, down his throat, all over his face. She comes around his fingers, instead, and shoves her cock forward hard enough to make him gag. He doesn't pull back, just looks up at her with eyes watering and her cock fucking his mouth and she has to grip the edge of the table to keep from collapsing she comes again so fast and so hard.

"Christ," Sam whispers as she slides down to the floor, into Sam's arms, kneeling over one of his strong thighs. He hums happily as he strokes her hair, cradles her as aftershocks cause her to gasp and tremble.

"Good?" Jess asks weakly.

"Yeah. Always. God, Jess, you're just..." He shakes his head and kisses her over and over again, picks her up and carries her to bed and she's still shaking as he pulls the covers over them. She laughs as the blanket gets caught on her dick.

"I can take it off," she says as Sam tugs the blanket up and pushes the silicone down.

"I like it," he tells her, and they snug tight together to drift in afterglow, Jess' cock pressing hard against his hip.


End file.
